


Mission Problems

by lol_death



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s Steve, M/M, post-serum Steve, sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_death/pseuds/lol_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post by love-buckybarnes <br/>headcanon that Bucky has death metal sneezes and Steve finds them hilarious its not very convenient at times but Steve loves everything about Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! My writing sucks and I wrote this in a sudden burst of inspiration on my phone so please tell me if there are any mistakes or omissions. Also, first cap fic!

Steve and Bucky are lying flat on their bellies in the mud above the enemy settlement. As bucky finishes setting up his gun, Steve scampers down the steep slippery slope. He disables the guard waiting by the gate and signals the rest of the Howling Commandos to rush in. Bucky hears the men shooting inside the building. Bucky sniffles; in his defense it is cold, and drizzling slightly. Just as he sees Steve step onto the outdoor upper level, he feels the beginning tickle of a sneeze. Frantically he attempts to smother it but it's too late. He sneezes so loudly that one of the guards startles. Every enemy swings their rifle around and begins firing. If he hadn't been so well covered he probably would have been shot. Bucky slings his gun onto his back and army crawls back to the rendezvous point. The rest of his group returned soon after him, laughing at him. The men make their way to the pickup point.   
Steve takes him aside later and kisses him. "Why are your damn sneezes so loud?" Steve wonders against Bucky's neck.   
Bucky breaths a soft laugh. "I don't know. Why are your shoulders so broad?" The boys laugh. "Punk." Bucky says and slots their mouths together.   
"Jerk," Steve mumbles into his mouth.


End file.
